Remeber Me
by Angelcoin1919
Summary: After a run in with Akatsuki, Naruto, who doesn't remember a thing except his name, is found by a village that loves kyuubi. 2 years later sound,suna,and leaf are protecting a parade that is coming threw a village that has a similar blonde in it. Yaoi/Yur
1. Chapter 1

Me: Naru-chan you're so kawaii! The prefect uke!

Naruto: I'm seme!

Sai: You're not seme to anyone.

Naruto: Just you wait and see I'll be seme one day

Gaara: Sure you will and Angelcoin1919 will own the anime Naruto

Me: Hey! I know I will never own the manga or anime but don't make fun of my dreams!

Sasuke: Morons

Itachi: and what are you foolish little brother?

Sasuke: your foolish little brother

Itachi: ….

Neji: She obviously doesn't own any of us. If she did just think about how much yaoi and Yuri there would be between the characters of this anime.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey Naru-chan did you here some fancy ninjas are coming' to town looking' for some one" A 'girl' with long blonde hair that stopped mid waist turned around to look at a wrinkly old man. On 'her' face you can see three defined whiskers on each cheek, 'her' small delicate nose scrunched up as if 'she' was trying to think, 'her' soft sapphire blue eyes showing mischief while looking up and down past the garden 'she' was just tending to.

"So oji-san what does that have to deal with me?" 'She' asked the old man impatiently as she gathered her items up in a hurry. Ninjas around this little place? 'She' snorted at the thought. The old man was probably just going senile.

"I thought that a strapping young man as you, Naruto, would like to come and accompany the little ones to see the parade that they are escorting" the old man said to Naruto, while three little kids popped up out of no where. All of them where a boy, the oldest was 12, while the youngest was 4 and the middle child were around 10."And maybe they might know something about your past" the old man added in as he knew that was a weak spot against the person he was talking to.

It was true that on this festival day, two years ago, he was found unconscious in the outskirt of the forest near Kyuubi-sama's shrine with wounds that should of killed him, but instead his injuries were healed at lighting fast speed.

"Naru-ni, can you take us please?!" The oldest one asked as he gave Naruto the puppy eyes.

"Fine put you three shall help me bring back the groceries that I'm getting while we are out" Naruto said while picking up the youngest child of the three and placing him on his hip.

"Dia-chan's okay with that!" the little three years old said as he clapped his hands together once, then made a silly face.

"Daisuke, if you keep on doing that your face will freeze up that way." Naruto said while walking threw the crowed market with the three boys by his side. All of them are orphans or he thought so, he wasn't so sure for himself because he had lost his memory two years ago when he was found in the forest outside of town severely injured by the three little boys who were accompanying him. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. Daisuke, or known as Dia-chan, has dark green hair that was long enough to be tied in a low pony tails was looking up at Naruto with big round mint green eyes that promised him a very good headache by the end of the day.

"Naru-ni is right, Dia-chan! You don't want to end up like Minami-kun here with only one facial expression!" The boy to Naruto's right made a grunt sound at the last sentence. The boy was around ten years old; he had Light brown hair that stopped directly above his shoulders. His bangs were side swept to the right covering up one of his deep purple eyes. His lips were pressed together tightly in a thin line.

"Shut it Yanimito" Minami said as he stopped to rearrange the groceries in his hands that Naruto had just told him to hold.

"Oh come on! I was just being honest!" Yanimito said as he ran his free hand threw his white hair before re-adjusting the groceries in his arms. Yanimito had a light golden tan with mid-length snow white hair that was styled the same way as Naruto. His one left eye was hazel that looked liked it was the color of gold in the sun they were in while his other eye had a deep ruby red color that looked like the ones parents told their children the belonged to demons. All in all they are the trouble makers of the village.

"Stop it you two. The parade is about to start." Naruto said as he watched Minami take a swing at Yanimito when he had finished balancing the groceries on each hand.

"Ohhh! Naru-ni what's that balloon?" Naruto turned around along with Yanimito and Minami to see what Diasuke was pointing at.

"Diasuke-kun that is what you call an elephant" Minami said as he walked up to Naruto's left to see the parade better.

"Oji-san wrinkles said that the Hokage along with the Kazakage and the Otokage are all comin' here for our festival of foxes to observe different cultures and what not" Yanimito said as he strolled up along to Naruto's other side while giving the information.

"Our cultures are exactly the same, give or take a few festivals" Naruto said as he raised an eye brow then turned to Minami knowing he was the one who probably paying attention to what the old man was saying during the time before he had asked Naruto to babysit.

"What Yanimito-kun means is that they want to find out more of our take on The Kyuubi No Kistune and why we treat the fox as a spiritual god while they have a holiday that celebrates the defeat of the Fox when the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf 'Killed' it" Minami said with his normal monotone voice as Naruto was for sure that if Minami's hand weren't full he would have done some quotation marks when he said 'killed'.

"Kyu-sama can't die, no can't die! He's a guardian of us, Guardian of us!" Diasuke shouted as he wanted to get his opinion in. The crowd around the four started to cheer when they heard the "speech" Diasuke had just given to support their god among demons.

"Kyuubi-sama rules!"

"Kyuubi-sama the great!"

"LONG LIVE KYUUBI-SAMA!" the rest of the crowd started to cheer in their support of the Kyuubi No Kistune.

Naruto only laughed at this as he was looked up to a big group of ninjas walk past the crowd. They seemed like they wanted to protect the three people in the middle of the group who wore long robes. All in all the group of ninjas were pretty interesting especially their hair color.

"How unfair! How come they get to wear their bathroom robes out of their house when we can't wear ours?!" Yanimito shouted as he started to complain about people and their 'bathrobes' while getting stare from the only woman who was wearing her 'bathrobes'.

"Yanimito! You Moron! Those aren't Bathrobes! Those are the standard robes for any kage! Learn your stuff before you open your mouth!" Minami yelled at Yanimito for being a moron and such while completely forgetting about the stare he was getting by the ninjas.

"She has funny hair! It's pink! It's pink! Do you see that?" True to what Diasuke was pointing his little finger at the lady had short pink hair that stood out against the one who was standing next to her who only had dull blonde hair compared to Naruto's.

"Whoa! She looks like a banshee! And what's with that huge forehead?! I could probably see it from space!" Yanimito said as the newly formed tick besides the lady's head began to grow and grow in size.

"Dia-chan don't make fun of people's hair, and Yanimito-kun don't say such rude stuff like that to others you don't know!" Naruto scolded while his gears shifted to mother hen mode.

"But compared to the babe besides her she's also as flat as a board! I mean come on you can not say something good about that when that blonde chick in the bathrobe and that chick with the long navy hair who's blind has boobs that are as big as watermelons!" Yanimito said as he pointed to the two women in the group who had the biggest boobs of them all.

"SHARANOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT! MY BOOBS AREN'T SMALL!!" The pink haired lady screamed as she went charging to Yanimito at full speed, who just ducked behind Naruto with Minami and Diasuke who Naruto just let go of so he wouldn't get into the cross fire between the two. Dust flew about when the pink haired lady came to a stop in front of Naruto. As the dust cleared the all the ninjas who were present eyes widen while the villagers screamed with joy about how Kyuubi-sama's chosen one was so powerful he could even stop a highly trained ninja. The pink haired lady's fist was caught in Naruto's hand as if he was holding Diasuke's hand in his.

"Naruto…" The pink haired lady said with her eye wide with tears threatening to pore out. The other ninjas came rushing to her side to see what she said was true.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed down on the pink haired woman who just said his name.

"You-you don't remember us?" The blind lady who Yanimito had pointed had asked that question.

"Yes" was Naruto's answer. For some reason he felt as if he meet them before, but he doesn't remember, and it doesn't help that he has a headache in the back of his head that doesn't seem to want to stop throbbing.

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Me: Yahoo! I'm done with the first chappie! I'll be back in a week people. I love ya all!

Hinata: This story shall contain yaoi, yuri, and some Het, please be nice reviewers and tell her what you want to see coming up in the next chapters and what pairings you want

Ino: and it's obvious that she will put Naruto in a YAOI relationship so it up to YOU to decide what the pairings would be.

Tenten: Angel-chan won't start showing the previews for the chapters to come until she gets at least five reviews done.

Tsunade: Angel-chan will be doing her best to update each week

Shizune: and if she can't update for a specific week she will let you know by not updating an author's note but instead she will update a side story for the viewers to read

Temari: She will not discontinue this story until it is finished so don't worry about her not being able to continue the story

Sakura: So please stay calm and wait for the next chapter.

Kurenai: So please review readers

Anko: and we will try our best to make her update faster –cracks knuckles- even by force


	2. Diasuke

**Okay here is how its gonna go from now on-- Before each of my chapters I will answer questions and reviews of everyone who had sent in a review or question of the chapter before and so on. I will also start a rambling session before my stories, it does not matter if you skip it or go onto the story. If it contains any important information on the story or its updates I will repeat that information again at the end of the chapter so please do not worry about missing an important announcement. Starting from this chapter and on i will be starting to do omakes of each chapter and do a preview of the next chapter to come after. As the story goes on I will start to raise the rating from T to M because the language and hints i will be dropping becomes more noticeable, I do not know If I will be doing a lemon, If I do i will make it as a separate chapter so that people who do not want to read it can skip without worrying the missed something important. **

**Moonray9: Nice story so far, continue soon!**

Me: Wah! your so Kind! I will update as soon as I can! -hands you a cookie-

**Serenityofthmatrix: this was interesting..**

Me: Thank you! I will make sure to keep this story as interesting as possible! -hands you a cookie-

**Geetac: I like this very much.**

Me: It makes me happy that you enjoy this story! -hands you a cookie-

**Tachi-chihime: well this is interesting  
i like it so far  
the whole Kyuubi-sama's chosen one was a nice thing with the villagers and all please keep writing and update soon**

Me: -blushes- Y-you are to kind with your words! -hands you a pocky- I love the picture you have up as your avatar! I blushed so much when I saw it! Itachi and Naruto are one of the cutest couple there ever!

**DeadlySilence39: Interesting can't wait to see what happens next. Please update soon!**

Me: Thanks! I will definitely update soon after this chapter!

**

* * *

**

And a specially thanks to those who read this story, I hope to get more reviews 'cause knowing that people enjoy this story makes me so happy! Now on with the story! Oh! and I don't own Naruto or any other characters beside Minami, Yanimito, and Diasuke!

* * *

**2x2x2x2x2x2**

**_Previous:_**

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed down on the pink haired woman who just said his name.

"You-you don't remember us?" The blind lady who Yanimito had pointed had asked that question.

"Yes" was Naruto's answer. For some reason he felt as if he meet them before, but he doesn't remember, and it doesn't help that he has a headache in the back of his head that doesn't seem to want to stop throbbing.

_**From where we left off- Following Diasuke's view on things-**_

Despite Diasuke age and looks he could tell that his Naruto-ni was uncomfortable, whether it be from the group of idiots in front of him or that the people dare strike a child they do not know, Naruto-ni was still uncomfortable. Sometimes he wondered if Yanimito and Minami had enough common sense to tell troublesome harassers apart from freaky looking strangers when they see them.

He didn't really think any one with an IQ of an idot or a person that collects anything they deem worthy enough could tell the difference between the two but he liked giving people chances, _'even if they are love sick puppies with big egos and very thick skulls to even admit it to the other'_Diasuke thought as he watch a random orange roll out of the long forgotten paper bags on the ground.

He looked up at the strangers as the conversation between them and Naruto-ni continued, not really paying attention to what was being said. All he could see from were he stood behind Naruto-ni's back. He knows that most of the time he can't really psychologically analyze people since he knows most of the people in the town including their weird quirks and all the strangers he met made Yanimito look like a genius, which in Diasuke's and Minami's opinion is quite a hard thing to do.

The first person to catch his eyes was a tall male, if had to guess age maybe that of late 20s and early 30s, that had gravity defining gray-no silver hair that kind of reminded Diasuke of a broom or paintbrush. _'With an athletic build like that he most likely works out' _Diasuke's eyes travelled to the man's slouched shoulders _'the way his posture is he probably was a prodigy when younger'_ His eyes travelled up to the man's masked face_ 'the mask is their to most likely to hide his face from girls and to hide pain or guilt from the pass'_, The next thing his eyes travelled to was a bright orange book that Diasuke had seen a couple of times in the towns book store, he remembered the name as Icha Icha paradise something, but the thing he remembered the most was that it is a M rated book that involved a lot of sex _'probably reading that because he is not sexually active, maybe he doesn't have a love life?'_Diasuke shook his head mentally as he saw the man shift slightly towards he left where he the took a quick glance at the brunet besides him _'That's not the case, it seems more of a one sided love' _

Diasuke eyes caught bright red hair from a man that stood slightly above Naruto-ni in height. Before Diasuke could figure anything out about the red head he was interrupted by the pinching of his checks

"Whaa! Le' go! Le' go! Naru-ni! help!" Diasuke said as he was then lifted up be the said person.

"Yanimito-kun! You shouldn't hurt Dia-chan!" Minami said as he placed his hands on his hips and glared at Yanimito.

"Dia-chan are you sleepy? You didn't respond when I asked you if you are hungry." Naruto said as he started to rock Diasuke.

Diasuke pondered on this for a moment, If he said he was hungry those weird people would more than likely proposed this idea and would come with them but if he said he was sleepy they would follow them home or something like that.

"Hungry" The words came out of his mouth as faster than Yanimito could burp his name, because its better to eat with a stranger than have them know where you live in Diasuke's opinion.

"Okay sweetie. Yanimito pick up the groceries please Minami since you came up with the idea where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as he strained a smile at Diasuke. It was at that moment that Diasuke knew he made a good decision, if they knew where Naruto-ni lived they would never leave him alone.

"I want Ramen!" Yanimito said as he gathered the bags in his arms and gave one to Minami.

"No, we will have sushi"Minami said as he stomped on Yanimito's feet for suggesting the salty junk food as lunch to Diasuke.

"Can we have takoya?" Diasuke asked as he was slightly shifted in Naruto's arms.

"You can have whatever you want as long as you three share with each other and not start a fight, okay?" Naruto said asked as he started to walk after the group of ninjas.

"Okay, but why are we following them?" Yanimito asked as he skipped to Naruto's left side.

"Have you not been paying attention! They invited us to eat with them!" Minami shouted at Yanimito while on Naruto's right.

**OmakexOmakexOmake**

Omake: Diasuke's first discovery of Icha icha Paradise

"Books! Books! Books! How I love them so!" Minami sang as Naruto, Diasuke followed behind him.

"And what makes it better is that no Yanimito is here to ruin it!" Minami said as he entered the red building.

Diasuke's eyes widen as he to entered the store, it was like a maze to him. Long, tall shelves piled high in books of all kind twisted and turned into different pathways. No one was loud and nothing was quiet, it was like the books were singing to him while the cash register was at a flowing beat of chimes. His hand gripped tighter around Naruto's as he was lead into the back of the store where bean bags, chairs of all sizes, table, and walls where that of a friendly honey color. While Naruto and Minami was discussing something his eyes landed onto a bright orange book that hand a woman in a red dress running and a man chasing her.

For some reason his mind was telling him not to open the book but his curiosity got the best of him. Hazardly opening the book as if something was going to jump out at him he scanned the page. As he got further in the page his face showed his disgusted and confused expression clearly. He understood what was happening 't would be impossible to not to when living under the same with a yanimito' e thought calmly to himself. 'but how can a person bend that much, it should be humanly impossible' he though as he looked up at Naruto and Minami with questionable eyes.

"Yes Dia-" Naruto cut himself off as he noticed the book Diasuke hand in his hands. Inoring the oncoming headache he head when he laid eyes on the book he swiftly took the book out of Daisuke hands and shoved it High onto the shelf where no one but an adult could reach it.

"Diasuke promise me that you will never read a book with a M on it okay?" Naruto asked as his smile was strained and his right eye twitching uncontrollably

Diasuke knew when to follow orders and now was the definite time

"Yes Naru-ni"

2x2x2x2x2x2

**The second Chapter is finally done! I'm so happy! I will update soon I promise! Anyway Take care and Review!**


End file.
